Polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymers offer superior low-temperature ductility, excellent weatherability, good flame retardance and mold release properties. However, because polycarbonate and siloxane chain segments are not miscible, to meet the need of high clarity, clear polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymers have been developed by controlling the polymer architecture through interfacial reaction processes, controlling the siloxane content and siloxane chain length, and tailoring the distribution of siloxane segments in the polymer chain.
Despite the understanding of the nature of transparent polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymers and the cause for opacity, a significant variation in optical resin quality for a given siloxane chain length and siloxane content is often observed. It would be beneficial to design and implement a robust and reproducible method for the production of transparent polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymers that have excellent optical properties, such as low haze and high transparency.